


All In Due Time

by WizardPartyForever



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Death Note Kink Meme, Handcuffs, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Denial, Some pretty severe dub-con here folks, Yotsuba Arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 06:59:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19371685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WizardPartyForever/pseuds/WizardPartyForever
Summary: Written for the Death Note Kink Meme: Light wakes up once again having to deal with L's annoying midnight problems, and finally demands that L do something about it





	All In Due Time

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Late at night, Light forces L to touch himself, then when L starts getting into it, Light stops him and doesn't let him come."

It was near two in the morning, and Light woke up once again to L cuddled around him like a well loved teddy bear. Light had been surprised to find how comfortable L was around him - contrary to what his awkward behavior might suggest, L seemed to have no qualms snuggling with his main suspect, and this was made all the more obvious by the hard length pressed up against his hip.

Light rolled his eyes. This happened more than it should, probably, but L never seemed embarrassed or ashamed. “I apologize, Light-kun,” he would say when Light called him out on it. “I cannot control my body when I am asleep - I do not mean to make you uncomfortable.” And indeed, L was clearly unaware of the situation - spooned up behind Light, with one arm draped limply over his hip and breath ghosting over the nape of Light’s neck, there was no way L could be awake now, despite his concerning sleeping habits.

That was no excuse, though. Light wasn’t obliged to be complacent in L’s unconscious habits.

With practiced coordination, he pushed L off of him to roll onto his back, and, with one knee resting lightly over his stomach so the man couldn’t get away, said sharply, “Ryuzaki!”

L was instantly awake. He tried to jump up, clearly startled, but was stopped by Light’s knee. He looked around with wild eyes for a moment, before realizing that Light was the only one in the room. “Yes, Light-kun?” He asked, slightly out of breath.

“This needs to stop.”

“This..?” L trailed off.

Light nodded sternly at L’s crotch, where his erection stood prouder than ever, now that L was on his back.

L sighed deeply. “I see. Light-kun, I apologize, but as I’ve already explained, it is a natural physiological reaction-”

“Do something about it.”

“Excuse me?”

Light did not budge. “I said take care of it. I don’t want to be bothered by your perversions for the rest of the night.”

“Once again, I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable - I can sleep in the chair for the rest of the night, if you’d like?”

“No. This has been happening for weeks now, and clearly it’s not going to stop unless you get this off of your chest.” Though he knew nothing of L’s sex life prior to his confinement, having been in constant contact with the man for the past few weeks, he knew damn well that neither of them had gotten off. Clearly, he reasoned, L was feeling the stress. Obviously, this was all out of altruism - though he couldn’t deny the sadistic sense of satisfaction he felt as L trembled beneath him and sweat beaded on his forehead.

He moved backwards, removing the weight that was keeping L down, and looked on expectantly.

L lifted himself onto his elbows. “I suppose I can have Watari watch you, and I can leave…”

“Just do it, L,” Light hissed. “The longer you tip toe around this, the longer you’re keeping me up, and the harder I’m going to make your life tomorrow morning. So either you can make that problem go away, or I will,” he added with a dark glance toward L’s crotch. Actually, now that he thought about it, he didn’t mind at all the thought of that at all - it seemed he was developing his own little problem.

With shaky fingers, L untied the drawstring of his pajama bottoms and looked around apprehensively, before reaching into the bedside drawer and retrieving a bottle of lotion. Light watched him silently apply some of it to his hand and reach into his pants. He could see the exact moment that L made contact by the small gasp, followed by a contented sigh. It seemed that his eyelids were trying their best to close, but he couldn’t help but to shoot nervous looks over at Light every so often.

“Must you watch?”

“Yes,” Light said without further explanation. Then, as though to assert himself into the situation and make sure L couldn’t possibly ignore him, he crawled over to straddle one knee and reached up to pull down the pajama pants - he wanted to see everything, he decided.

L quickly withdrew his busy hand and grabbed the hem of his pants to protect himself. “H-Hey! Don’t!”

“I’m making it easier for you,” Light insisted, and pulled hard before L could retaliate, exposing everything.

L continued to squirm until Light managed to get his pants around his ankles and grabbed his shoulder to hold him still. “Could you please just cooperate?”

“No! You’re embarrassing me!” L insisted.

“What’s embarrassing is waking up to your hard-on poking me in the backside - this is on you! Finish what you started!”

L breathed a deep sigh and looked to the side, seemingly deep in thought. Despite their argument, his cock was still fully erect and weeping precome slightly, while L himself was flushed red and slightly trembling with need. Light knew he had won.

“Fine. Could you at least get off of me? And don’t touch me again.”

Light nodded and rolled back to his side of the bed, but continued to watch as L once again took himself in hand and began to pump in earnest. Though he had just started, his movements were jerky and almost desperate as a testament to the past few weeks of celibacy, and Light knew it wouldn’t take long at all for him to finish. Despite the awkward situation, though, L had some technique - he would occasionally bring his thumb up to massage the sensitive head, which would make him bite his lip and pant out a small noise that could almost be considered a moan. Light could also sometimes see the muscles in L’s arm flex as he tightened his grip, causing his toes toes to curl into the sheets and his head toss every which way in the mass of pillows.

Light continued to watch with apt attention. After a few minutes, L’s wary glances in his direction lessened in frequency, and Light saw L’s body gradually relax as he became further invested into the act. Finally L’s eyelids fluttered closed and he allowed his upper body to fully sink into the pillows supporting him. With his pants around his ankles, legs spread, and cock fully exposed, he looked the picture of vulnerability. An idea for revenge hatched in Light’s mind that made him grin, unseen by L.

L’s movements began to speed up, indicating, along with his repeated toe curling and lip biting, that he was close to coming. Though Light could see this from the close attention he was paying to L’s body, ultimately L’s behavior was very modest - he didn’t moan or thrust his hips or give any other loud indication that he was on the brink of orgasm. When his free hand came up to grab hold of his own hair for lack of any other task, however, Light knew it was his cue to act.

Before he could react, Light had L turned onto his side away from him with his arms behind his back; Light looped the excess chain around those arms, and snaked a leg in between L’s legs, leveraging the pajama pants around his ankles to keep him in place. By the time L could cry out, “Light! What are you doing?” Light had him well and truly trapped.

L squirmed around, putting up a valiant fight, but Light held on tight, his use of the chain and L’s pajamas freeing up an arm to grab L around the middle and hold the man tightly to his chest while keeping his legs out of kicking order. “Stop fighting me!” Light hissed. “This is your punishment!”

“My-? That’s not fair! First you make me jerk off in front of you and then you stop me from coming? What happened to wanting me to get rid of my ‘problem’?”

Light offered no further explanation, maintaining a vice grip on L as his struggles died down. Eventually, he seemed to be too tired to continue, and Light risked letting go of him with one arm to pull the comforter back over the pair. At this, L spoke up again. “You’re really going to make me stay like this? My arms already hurt in this position.” He sniffled.

Light looked over in surprise to see that L’s eyes were watering, and when he shifted around he could feel with his knee that L was still hard. He maintained his resolve though, and kissed the back of L’s neck. “Go to sleep, Ryuzaki.”

L tried a new approach. “Please let me cum, Light-kun,” he whined in what seemed to be his best impression of Misa, and wiggled against Light. “I need to, it hurts so bad!”

This time, Light leaned over, and flicked L’s bottom lip in a way that his mother once did to him - he knew from experience that the small gesture could inflict a lot of pain. L cried out, but Light spoke over him. “That’s enough, Ryuzaki. I don’t want to hear another word out of you tonight - I’m serious,” he said darkly. L tensed up, and for several moments it seemed that he would push his luck and continue to protest, but eventually Light felt him relax into his arms, resigned to spend the night in this situation.

Light glanced over at the bedside clock. Three fifteen in the morning. He would catch a few hours of sleep before his seven o’clock alarm, and then - he grinned - he would fuck L, and  _ then _ L could come. All in due time, he thought, drifting off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I haven't had much motivation to write lately, but I hoped that busting out a one-shot would help get the writing juices flowing. I have a few projects I'm working on, so keep an eye out!  
> Also, if you're familiar with my writing, you might notice that I don't usually use the Japanese honorifics, as I am an English speaker and I don't want to use them wrong. But this time I decided to experiment with them, as I feel they contribute to L's speaking mannerisms, which I usually have a hard time getting down. Let me know what you think!


End file.
